Broken Time
by fAlLeN.aNgEl.2006
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Draco and Blaise get sent back in time. No one except the eight students and the professors know. The exact time is the Mauder’s Era. This time consisted of Lily Evans, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Pe
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Time**

**By:I-Love-Dennis( formerly: Regina-Wannabe)**

_Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Draco and Blaise get sent back in time. No one except the eight students and the professors know. The exact time is the Mauder's Era. This time consisted of Lily Evans, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, and Severus Snape. Will Harry get the chance to meet his parents? Yes. But only one problem stands in the way. _

Chapter one

Harry sighed. He was bored out of his mind. They had to have a one foot report on Werewolves. Again. He was about to turn to Hermione, but decided against it. She had already told Ron and him that she wasn't going to help. They had done it in third year already, so there was no need to do it again. Rolling his eyes, he looked at Ron, who was scribbling desperately at his parchment. Setting his quill down, he read over his paper. By a weird miracle, he was half-way done. Just a few more sentences, he thought. And I'll be free to go to dinner.

Leave it to Hermione, the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts in ages, to place the Head Common Room under a spell so the two Gryffindor boys wouldn't try and escape. Finishing off the last of his sentence, he smiled proudly. "Hermione!" he called into her room.

The Head Girl had been finishing up her Transfiguration Essay, but was startled as she heard Harry's voice. Quickly stopping, she hurried out of her room in case something was wrong. "What? What is it?" she asked harshly.

Ron Weasley, the third member of the Golden Trio, looked up as the brown-haired girl came running out of her room wondering what was wrong. Glancing over to Harry, he noticed the amused look on the boys' face. The boy grinned before shaking his head and returning to work on his Essay.

"I finished my Essay. Just wondered if you could look over it." Harry replied, grinning slightly. He caught Ron's glance and shrugged, smirking. Reaching a hand up, he messed up his already messy black hair.

Hermione, however, didn't find this little stunt funny. "Harry James, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said crossly, slapping his arm. Hearing Ron snicker slightly, her cold gaze turned on him. "And you, Ronald! Always joking around, like nothing's going on. Honestly, won't you two ever grow up?" Her brown eyes had darkened, reflecting anger, making her friends slightly scared.

This was a typical evening for the Golden Trio of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio consisted of Harry Potter, a half-blood, who had the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders, waiting for him to kill You-Know-Who. Next comes Hermione Granger, a muggle born, also one of the brightest witches to attend Hogwarts in ages. She has and always will help her two best friends out of trouble. Last is Ron Weasley. He is a pure-blood, related in some way to the Blacks, meaning they're also related to Draco Malfoy. Ron is a very powerful boy, even though he messed up his spells half the time by either mispronouncing it or by doing the wrong movements. Luckily, Hermione helps him out, no problem.

One thing was for certain. Hermione Granger had fallen helplessly in love with Harry Potter. Everyone knew, but Harry, being the boy he was, didn't know. He didn't know that every time he grinned at her, her heart stopped. He didn't know that every time he was doing fine on his own, she offered to help just to be with him. And one thing he definitely didn't know was that the night before summer holiday's last term, he had impregnated Hermione.

Hermione, though, being the smart witch she was, looked up a spell to change her appearance slightly. It was just a spell to block her stomach from growing to anyone. Of course, she could lift it and see just how much it had grown, but she hadn't checked the past few days, as she was busy with homework. With a sigh, she read over Harry's essay, a smile tugging on her lips at how in depth the explanation was. "Perfect Harry. You are able to leave." She said, waving her hand to open the door to let him out before it quickly shut and locked again. The brunette turned her look to Ron, who was holding his paper out in front of her. This was the first time the two had actually written anything without her needing to change it. "Well, it seems you two have overcome your no homework stage. Keep this up and there'll be no need to lock you in a Common Room." Hermione smiled as she cleared the table before opening the door to go to the Great Hall.

Harry, who had already made his way to the Great Hall, was chatting intensely with a Slytherin. This made Hermione and Ron turn around and walk back in, by which time, the Slytherin, Malfoy to be precise, was already back at the other table. Furrowing her brows, Hermione walked over to her friend. "Harry, pray tell why Malfoy was actually talking to you. In a _civilized_ manner." She demanded, sitting down.

The black-haired boy was taken aback as his two friends sat down beside him, a glare visible on both. As Hermione demanded him, he shrugged. "We were talking about an assignment we had to do in DADA." He answered simply.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood from the Head Table, looking upon all of his students. As soon as they quieted, he cleared his throat. He didn't want to deliver grave news about Minerva, but it had to be done. "Students, welcome back," he began. "The sorting is done, as it was done yesterday so no hassle will have been brought to the staff. I have, unfortunately, very grave news. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Teacher, and beloved Gryffindor Head of House, was killed over the summer, by our very own, Severus Snape. A memorial for Professor McGonagall will be held later on in the year, and Severus has been sentenced to Azkaban." His face was very grim during the releasing of said news. Whispers spread throughout the Hall before he raised his hand. Silence washed over everyone, making them shiver in fright. "Timetables will be sent out tonight by your Head Boy and Girl. Please welcome me in congratulating Draco Malfoy for making Head Boy," Draco stood and bowed before walking up to Dumbledore, "and Hermione Granger for making Head Girl. Without further ado, please also help me in welcoming Professor Thomas Pearson, who will take over Potions and Slytherin Head of House, while Noelle Reed shall take over the Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration positions. Remember, the Forest is still out of bounds for anyone. Voldemort is getting closer, and we don't need any students getting lost." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled over to Harry and Ron before landing on Hermione. "Now, please, as you eat, think of Professor McGonagall and all the happy times never wasted."

And with that, the feast began.

**_A/N: Okay, I know that was really long, but I had it planned out before I even wrote the speech. It was just something I threw together. I'm working on my second Chapter now, which should be up either Saturday or Sunday. Being super busy with school and dance has hindered me from writing any more out._**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny tagging along behind them. All four of them were comparing Timetables, even though Ginny was in sixth year, she was pretty smart, so in some classes, she was with seventh years.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, we have every class together. All Seventh years do. But this morning after Breakfast, we have Double Transfiguration with Noelle." She stated simply. As she walked into the Hall, the morning sun outlined her body. Her curves had come in a lot more over the summer, and her hair had gone from a bushy state to a nice, wavy length. It was also shorter, at least to her shoulders. She walked over to the Gryffindor Table and started talking to Parvati and Lavender about girl stuff.

Harry and Ron's mouth couldn't help but drop at the way she looked now. Of course, it was one thing that Ron finally realized that she was a girl in their fourth year, but another when he saw her now. Ginny literally had to come up and take them out of their trance. In moments, the three other Gryffindors had managed to sit at the now crowded table.

Ron started piling his plate and eating while he piled, making Harry, Hermione, and Ginny roll their eyes. "Ron," Hermione said. "You might not want to pile more things on than you can eat." Her eyes were closed in disgust.

"Yeah, mate. You might want to consider what you eat. And as Quidditch Captain, I will train you harder than you've ever trained before if you keep eating like that." Harry said seriously, fighting back a grin. But what he'd said seemed to have an effect on Ron, as he stopped piling food. "Very good, Ron, very good." A grin broke out on his face and Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ron still looked pale.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slapped Harry on the arm. "Harry! Oh, don't over work him, you know how he gets. He'll definitely play until he's like you want and you know it." She said giggling. Her brown eyes made their way over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was watching them, a scowl on his face. _Well, it's not our fault we actually have friends._ The brunette thought to herself. Harry seemed to have noticed, though, because he'd caught her attention, making her turn around.

"Hermione, leave him alone. He's not bothering you." Harry told her simply. He knew she would have a hard time accepting the fact that the two boys were talking, and Ron would take it worse, but they literally had to work on something. Something Dumbledore asked them to do. Experiment with a Timeturner. See how far back you can go, as no one was for sure.

Feeling left out of this, Ginny and Ron turned their heads towards the Slytherin table and gasped when they saw who Harry was talking about. "Harry, you mean to tell me, you're actually defending the git?" Ginny asked cautiously. Her red hair was up in a loose, messy bun while a few strands framed her face.

Ron just sat there. Mouth agape with shock. He couldn't believe it. Harry? Nice to a Slytherin? Maybe the other Gryffindor was sick? Hopefully. But Ron figured they'd never know until he was ready to tell them. _Which BETTER be SOON._ He thought darkly.

Draco had watched this banter with great amusement. When he had first approached Harry just last night at dinner, the Hall had fallen into a shocked silence. Everyone had waited for them to fight, which they never did, but got bored and turned back to their meals. Now, Harry was defending him? The Gryffindor Table had stopped to listen in. He just rolled his eyes and watched, making sure that there was no need for him to jump in. Thoughts however, were interrupted by Pansy sitting on his lap. With a slight "oof", he pushed her off of him. "Pansy, must you do that every day? And it's only the second!" he said, clearly annoyed at the girl already.

The girl pouted. "Draky, I thought you loved me?" she replied, unaware of the annoyance in his voice. Her brown hair had grown out and was now down to her shoulders. She had also gotten blonde highlights. She looked different. She was no longer the Pansy Parkinson everyone made fun of because of her face. She was Pansy Parkinson, gorgeous don't mess with me girl.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't love you, Pans. I'm being forced to marry you." He said. _Might as well get it off my chest now, and not three hours before the wedding,_ he thought. Platinum blonde hair had grown darker from staying indoors all summer. His body had grown more muscular, and he was close to 6 feet even. A sigh escaping his lips, Dray turned back to the Trio.

"Harry! You can't be honest!" Hermione cried. Her brown eyes were filled with concern. Harry had just told them what Dray had said the night before at Dinner. Before she and Ron arrived.

Ron too, looked shocked. "Seriously Harry. Draco? Good? Impossible." He said before stuffing his face with food… again.

Harry just shook his head and stood up. "Guys, I'm serious." Glancing around, he bent down, lowering his voice. "Meet me at the DA meeting place tonight after dinner." With that, he walked off. Everyone had stopped eating when he had stood without Hermione and Ron following. Many had even started to whisper.

Hermione just shook her head before returning to breakfast, ignoring all the looks she and Ron were getting. "Ron, hurry," she said standing after a few moments of silence. "We're going to be late. We don't need that to happen on our first day of classes. Especially with the Slytherins." She rolled her eyes at her comment while waiting for the boy to get up as well.

"Mione! I just started eating!" Ron whined. A stern look from Hermione, however, shut him up quickly. He finished off his pumpkin juice while Hermione impatiently waited for him. Standing up, he gazed one last time at his food before hurrying out of the Hall with Hermione.

**A/N: Okay, school has really bogged me down. I don't have much homework, but it's enough to keep my busy for a while. I need ideas! When you review, please, give me any. I may combine two, but I'll give full credit to the users who gave them to me. Umm… Pairings are: H/Hr; R/G; R/LL; B/P (I will add Mauderers later. Maybe within the next two or three chaps.)**


	3. Chapter 3

They had double History of Magic with the Slytherins. This caused all three of the Trio to roll their eyes. Just what they needed right after breakfast. Simultaneously, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sighed before entering the classroom, taking their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

"This is just great." Ron mumbled. He gathered his books and quill out while Harry and Hermione were talking animatedly about something. He shrugged it off.

Harry, however, had other things on his mind other than class. "Hermione!" he whispered harshly. "I need you to come over here for a minute." Of course, he needed to talk with her about finding more out on Timeturners, but that could wait. He had received a tip about where a Horcrux could be located. It, like most others, was one of the Hogwarts Founders' items. That item just happened to be Gryffindors' sword. The same one that he had used in his second year to kill the basilisk.

Noticing Harry calling her name, Hermione blushed slightly, having dazed off a bit. Quickly, she bustled over to Harry's right side. "What?" she asked. Getting a few stares, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Muffilato." She muttered. With a slight wave, everyone turned around and began taking notes. Now, she and Harry could talk without any disturbances.

The raven-haired boy copied the homework down for the night and turned as his bushy haired best friend sat down beside him. "I need your help with finding a supposed horcrux." He informed her.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "What is it?" Hermione asked urgently. "Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me this any earlier?"

"Well, I think, no, I KNOW it's Gryffindors sword." Harry replied. "And I wanted to make sure that it was a real Horcrux before leaving. Well, I won't have to leave, since it's here. But I may talk to Dumbledore about it after destroying the sword." He looked at Hermione, a slight trace of fear in his eyes, searching her for comfort.

Brown eyes softening, she rubbed his arm gently. "Harry, I'm sorry." She said gently. The touch against him made Hermione shiver.

He smiled lightly. "It's okay." Harry answered. Feeling her hand run down his arm, he shivered slightly. Shaking it off, he looked back to his friend. "Hermione, I don't know what I'm going to do when the War gets here. I mean, we have plenty of people on our side, but they have more powerful people on their side."

"Harry, don't think like that. We WILL win this War." Hermione scolded lightly. "Remember, we're getting time turners, so if something happens, we can go back and stop it from happening. Though it's going to be hard not to be seen, but it's the only possibility." Her eyes were now shining with tears threatening to fall. Mione just blinked them back.

Harry sighed. "Hermione that will be impossible. I need to contact Remus. Since he quit Hogwarts four years ago, he's been working on making some type of inventions. Something to do with time travel." He said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked positively shocked. "Harry, doing that is illegal! Where exactly-" she was cut off by Harry.

"You know how I defended Draco today?" he asked her cautiously.

Hermione just nodded, terrified of where this was headed.

"Well, Lupin found out that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had a bunch of protection spells over it, so he can't be caught." Harry quickly explained.

"And you learned this from whom?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Draco and Remus." He simply stated. Harry's emerald green orbs glanced around, landing on the homework assignment for the night. A groan escaped from his mouth as he turned his gaze back to Hermione. "We'll finish this conversation later. Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. I'm inviting Draco too, so be prepared. For now, take this charm down so we can do our bloody homework." With that, he turned back around as he listened to Binns drone on and on about something that had to do with some type of ancient history.

Hermione sat, completely shocked at Harry's outburst. She nodded and waved her wand, ending the spell. "Fine. I'll be there." She whispered, jotting down the assignment. Soon, Professor Binns dismissed the class. Luckily, she was closest to the door, so Hermione grabbed her things and rushed out of the History of Magic classroom before Ron or Harry could stop her.

The person she ran into, however, was one she thought she would never see again. "Chris?" she whispered. This was all so complicated, and her stomach hurt like hell.

A dark smirk appeared on the boy's face. "Well Hermione, looks like we meet again." He said darkly.

**A/N: Who is this mysterious guy? And what does Harry have to tell Hermione and Draco? You'll find out next chapter! **


End file.
